mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 213: Flavorizer Overload
"Flavorizer Overload" was originally released on August 11, 2014. Description Throw on a pot of gumbo and crank up the Flavorizers, because this episode came to play. Suggested Talking Points Drumgate, Auntie Lame, Pee Dance, Roommate Auction, Squirt Magic Squirt, Comic Retirement, Dilbertverse, The Jimmy Buffett Criterion Collection, My Perfect Dakota, Apology Date, Air Taster Outline 04:20 - Friends of ours really enjoy entertaining at their apartment. My fiance and I are regularly invited for board games, chatting, and (on occasion) dinner. My problem is our apartment is far less presentable, and because of this we do not host very often. We've taken to bringing a six-pack or two with us to make up for our lack of reciprocity. Are we good, or should we make a bigger effort to host for our friends? -- Hospitality Hot Mess In Hyde Park 05:00 - I'm in college, and because of that I'm a pretty social person. I have a decent amount of friends, and I'm usually either hanging out with them or someone is at my apartment; however, when people are over at my house, at some point in the evening I usually hit a point where I just want them to leave, and have alone time. The problem is that I never know how to gracefully kick them out. How do I tell my friends that I am ready to be done with social time, without sounding like a jerk? -- Semi Social Awkward At Purdue 07:44 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user innocent but deadly, who asks: Is it ok to do the pee pee dance at work? I was really consumed with the task at hand and didn't wanna interrupt it by going to the restroom. B4 I knew it, my bladder weighed 3 pounds. All the excess pee was killing me, so I finally decided to use the restroom. I crossed my thighs and tightened them while hopping. I work retail on the store level so customers as well as coworkers saw my pee pee dance. One coworker told me to stop, and after taking a huge leak in the restroom, I did. Was that normal? 14:02 - I was living with my girlfriend and another roommate for just under a year. When we broke up, she moved back home and my roommate and I moved into a new place together. Now roommate is moving out, and he is claiming ownership of some of the various items that my ex left behind. He claims that since we were all roommates before her and I started dating, we should split the booty equally. I claim her and I share things when we started dating, and anything she left behind is mind. Also, a lot of stuff in our place is actually his, so I don't think he needs any extra crap. Am I crazy, or should my ex's stuff be mine now? -- Canadian Custody Battle 19:38 - My comic book collection is getting quite large, and I'm running out of space to store all my single issues. Many of them I only read once and then store in a long box. I want to go all digital, but I don't know how to tell my comic book shop that I don't need a pull list anymore. -- Colin 22:03 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user DrQuantum, who asks: I want to read Dilbert. Where should I start? I've never read Dilbert, but a friend of mine usually talks about it and I think I'll like it, but he couldn't tell me where is a good place to start. Thoughts? 28:30 - MZ (Opened by the Jimmy Buffett song "I Will Play For Gumbo") - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Hulu. Personal message from Laurie. Personal message from Ian, Alex, and Rebecca. Advertisement for Throwing Shade. 36:43 - Y - Sent in by John Gilneck, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What would your reaction be if a stranger asked you to briefly watch their child? Say in a store or waiting room, while they slipped away briefly to use the restroom, pay, etc. 43:18 - I recently moved to a new city. I've joined a popular dating website, and have been meeting and getting it with a variety of interesting people. I'm pretty sure dudes are attracted to my "I don't give a heck" baditude; however, the two times I've gotten genuinely excited to meet someone, I flubbed the first encounter with my nervousness and awkward conversation, and drunkenly texted them apologies afterwards. How do I learn to play it cooler in the face of serious relationship potential? -- Old School Crazy In Oregon 48:10 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from a suspended Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Would people eat less if air had a flavor? 52:16 - Housekeeping * Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Jordan Jesse Go, Judge John Hodgman, Stop Podcasting Yourself, Sawbones. 56:21 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Bulls Cubs Fan, who asks: Has a question on yahoo answers ever turned you on? Quotes On Making Fantasies Come True Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Jimmy Buffett Category:Ira Wray